1. The Technical Field
The invention relates to novelty displays in general, and, more particularly, to a novelty display having liquid-filled components and a dry display chamber.
2. The Prior Art
Display globes having liquid-filled shells have long been known in the art. Such display globes typically comprise a statuette or other object contained in a transparent shell which is filled with a liquid to which particulate matter has been added. The liquid and particulate may be agitated to give the effect of snow swirling about the object contained in the shell. With this type of display globe, the object which is to be displayed within the globe is, by design, in direct contact with the liquid. As such, this type of globe is generally limited to use with display objects which are impervious to immersion in liquid. Further more, this type of display globe is typically of permanently sealed construction. Therefore, the display items or objects housed therein typically cannot be replaced by the ultimate user, without damaging the globe.
A second type of display globe which has long been known in the art typically comprises a liquid-filled annular shell which is placed over a statuette or other object which is, in turn, supported on a base. Particulate matter has typically been added to the liquid in the annular shell, giving the effect of swirling snow when the liquid is agitated. With this type of globe, the item to be displayed remains dry. As such, this type of display globe is particularly well suited for use with display items which cannot readily be immersed in a liquid without becoming damaged, such as display items comprising paper articles.
As a practical matter, at least a portion of the display item housed in the second type of display globe will be relatively distant from the liquid-filled, annular shell. Because the display item is so far removed from and, of course, not immersed in the liquid, the xe2x80x9cswirling snowxe2x80x9d effect produced by the particulate matter in the liquid is less dramatic in the second type of display globe as compared to the first type.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid-filled display globe which can be used to display items without immersing the items in the liquid.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a display globe in which the item to be displayed, although not immersed in the liquid, is sufficiently proximate the liquid to give the appearance that it is immersed therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a liquid-filled display globe in which the display items can be easily replaced by the user, without damaging the globe.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The present invention is a novelty item comprising a first reservoir, a second reservoir, and means for engaging the first and second reservoirs to define a display chamber. At least one of the first and second reservoirs includes a fluid therein and at least a portion of at least one of the first and second reservoirs is substantially transparent or translucent. The display chamber is capable of retaining an object therein for display.
In a preferred embodiment, at least a portion of each of the first and second reservoirs is substantially transparent or translucent.
In another preferred embodiment, each of the first and second reservoirs include a fluid therein. In one such embodiment, the fluid in each of the first and second reservoirs includes at least one solid particle suspended therein.
Preferably, at least one of the first and second reservoirs includes a spherical outer wall. In one such embodiment, the outer wall of each of the first and second reservoirs comprises a spherical geometry.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the inner wall of at least one of the first and second reservoirs comprises a substantially flat and planar geometry. In one such embodiment, the inner wall of both of the first and second reservoirs comprise a substantially flat and planar geometry.
In a preferred embodiment, the engaging means comprises a first threadform positioned on the first reservoir and a mating threadform positioned on the second reservoir. In another preferred embodiment, the engaging means comprises one of a pressfit engagement structure and a threaded engagement structure.
Preferably, the fluid which is contained in the reservoirs comprises at least two immiscible fluids.
In another preferred embodiment the first and second reservoirs each include at least one port capable of providing access to the reservoir.
Preferably, the object comprises a photograph. It is likewise contemplated that the object comprises two photographs positioned in a back to back orientation, to in turn, facilitate viewing of at least one photograph through each of the first and second reservoirs.
In a preferred embodiment, the novelty item further includes an attachment member associated with at least one of the first and second reservoirs. In one such embodiment, the attachment member further includes a key chain. In another such embodiment, the attachment member further includes a hook for attachment to an outside structure for decoration.